


Сердце в горах

by HaruIchigo



Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: From a Certain Point of View - Various Authors
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Dark, Established Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Однажды Единственный станет его официальным спутником, не важно, в каком звании. Если он не выдержит трудностей любви, значит он никогда не был готов к её радостям".
Relationships: Wilhuff Tarkin/TK-421
Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Сердце в горах

"Единственный", — так Таркин всегда называл его про себя. Не из сентиментальности, а для того чтобы самому не упомянуть вскользь его имя или порядковый номер. Любая информация могла быть использована против него. Такая — в особенности.

Сейчас Единственный действительно был единственным на много миль вокруг. Плато Кэррион утонуло в тумане, даже птицы умолкли.  
Осень наконец добралась и до этих мест. Она пахла молодыми грибами, слепила всеми оттенками красного, жёлтого и оранжевого. Таркин глубоко вдохнул сладковатый воздух, пытаясь почувствовать запах мокрой шерсти или свежих экскрементов, но лес словно уснул: сонный, туманный. Пёс, забежавший вперёд, наклонил лупоглазую голову, прислушался, раздувая широкие ноздри.   
Неожиданно, громкий, утробный рёв прокатился по плато. Единственный тут же сбросил с плеча винтовку, прицелился, водя стволом, напряжённо пытаясь отыскать источник звука. Таркин усмехнулся.

— Это кругга, местный олень. Он в нескольких километрах от нас к северу. Вышел из леса на пастбища.

Единственный опустил ружьё и перевёл дух, улыбнулся.

— Я подумал, что это тварь, которая не против нас сожрать.

— Если что-то здесь захочет тебя сожрать, оно подойдёт незаметно.

Он знал, что это непременно случится, и эта уверенность приятно щекотала нервы. К вечеру его новая куртка, (он надел её для Единственного, чтоб не смущать его видом той, которую на самом деле надевал на охоту) будет испорчена кровью. На плато Кэррион не бывает иначе.

— Ты когда-нибудь убивал? — спросил он Единственного. Тот нахмурил густые, тёмные брови.

— Мне пришлось один раз. Мы разгоняли протест, и террорист с бластером... он бежал прямо на меня… я снял его с одного выстрела. До сих пор не знаю, правильно ли это было...

— Хороший мальчик, — негромко произнёс Таркин, и морщинка, залегавшая между бровей Единственного, тут же разгладилась, он прикусил нижнюю губу.   
Таркин хорошо его натренировал.   
Может быть Единственный не блистал умом, но мало кто был так же отзывчив. 

— Но я никогда раньше не охотился. Хотя я уже говорил вам… тебе. — Он улыбнулся, сверкая ровными, белыми зубами, и Таркин не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

Единственный был идеален. Ему бы стать гвардейцем: высокий рост, широкие плечи, правильные черты лица. Глаза серо-голубые, и смотрят всегда открыто. Чёрные волосы подстрижены по уставу, но вьются слегка над затылком. Тело — качественный продукт имперских тренировок, каждая мышца как налитая… но это было тело атлета, а не убийцы.   
Единственному не хватало боевого опыта, амбиций, связей и уверенности в себе, вот поэтому вместо того чтобы блистать на парадах, он болтал с мышедроидами в подсобке. Разумеется, он-то себя считал неотразимым соблазнителем и мечтал о службе на Корусанте, и всё это было так наивно, так шито белыми нитками...  
Но Таркин и эту детскую хитрость находил в нём очаровательной.   
Единственный был как необработанный мрамор, и понемногу, аккуратно касаясь резцом, из него можно было сделать идеального и верного спутника. Он стоил того чтобы постараться.

— Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится. Ты любишь яркие цвета, не знаю ничего ярче плато Кэррион осенью. 

Единственный смутился.

— Я знаю, ты не собирался брать отпуск. Не стоило этого делать из-за меня.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что… разве проект не важнее всего?

Таркин прислушался, сделав вид, что размышляет над вопросом. Стая темму, гогоча, снялась с болота неподалёку, скоро они полетят прямо над головой. Пёс вопросительно посмотрел на хозяина, фыркнул, не дождавшись реакции, и потрусил вперёд.

— Разумеется, проект важнее всего. Но важно помнить, что мы создаём его ради своих любимых. С тобой моя работа обрела новый смысл, и я лучше доверюсь один раз директору Креннику, чем откажусь от тебя в канун Дня Жизни. К тому же…

Он вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, как воздух плато омывает его.

— ...куда бы я ни полетел, моё сердце навсегда здесь.

Единственный улыбнулся и легонько коснулся его плеча кончиками пальцев.

— Все считают тебя жестоким. Но я-то знаю, какой ты на самом деле… Уил…

Таркин позволил себе усмешку. 

— Приготовься, — велел он, снимая ружьё с плеча.

— К че…

Темму широким клином прошли над прогалиной. Таркин стрелял почти не целясь, наудачу. Тем приятнее было ему видеть, как две птицы отпали от клина и спикировали вниз.  
Он наклонился и хлопнул пса по спине.

— Пошёл, Забрак, ищи. 

Пёс тихо, счастливо взвизгнул, и, тявкая, ринулся в подлесок.

— Я успел выстрелить только пару раз. — Единственный смотрел на него с искренним восхищением. Это даже немного льстило. 

— Значит один из них твой. Предпочитаешь его с грибами?

— Ты будешь готовить? Здесь? Для меня?

— Я не привык есть рационы в лагере, так что да, у тебя есть уникальная возможность попробовать мою стряпню. 

Продираясь за псом через чапыжник, он заметил на колючке клочок тёмного меха. Всего несколько волосков, плотных и жёстких. 

— Уил! Одна есть! — Позвал из-за кустов Единственный. Пёс стоял над слабо трепыхавшейся курочкой темму, но не лаял, а жался почему-то к его ногам.

"Не посылай меня дальше, оно там", — умоляли выпуклые собачьи глаза. Таркин наклонился, потрепал бархатистый нос.

— Хорошая работа, Забрак. — Он бережно взял курочку и одним движением сломал ей шею. — Ищи вторую, пошёл!

Пёс шумно втянул воздух, и, скуля, потрусил в чашу. Таркин догадывался, что Забрак уже ничего не найдёт, но ему важно было, чтобы новые шумы и запахи растревожили лес.  
Тогда начнётся настоящая охота.

***  
Ещё раз или два Забрак поднимал из травы птицу. Единственному везло: когда, в сумерках, они вернулись к палаткам, из его охотничьей сумки безвольно свисали глазастые головы двух чака-чака.  
Он выглядел усталым и абсолютно довольным. Помешивая в кипятке мокрый пернатый ком, в который превратилась темму, Таркин наблюдал как Единственный нарочито медленно потягивается, красуясь, наверняка прикидывая, будет что-то ночью или старик-офицер слишком устал.

Забрак, дремавший у костра, вздрогнул, мандибулы у него на подбородке зашевелились, короткая щетинка на затылке встала дыбом.  
Таркину показалось, что и он сам почувствовал отголосок знакомого мускусного запаха.  
Медведь гару. Раздражённый из-за осенней линьки, собачьего брёха, человеческих голосов. Он там, в сумеречной чаще, но боится подойти к огню, смотрит издалека ненавидящим взглядом.

— Нет, так я провожусь до утра. Будь добр, принеси ещё веток.

Единственный, расположившийся рядышком с проходной кружкой кафа, закатил глаза, но поднялся. 

— Ты же не этим будешь меня кормить?— кивнул он на содержимое котелка. — Я слышал, что ты неприхотливый в еде.

Таркин улыбнулся.

— Это чтобы проще было ощипывать дичь. Не забудь ружьё, дорогой, сейчас в лесу самое опасное время.

Единственный свистнул псу, и тот неохотно поплёлся за ним, всё время оглядываясь на хозяина. Таркин проводил обоих взглядом, налил себе травяного чаю и принялся ощипывать темму, медленно, с удовольствием выдирая перо за пером из тёплой, тягучей кожи.   
На него опустилось спокойствие, которое он редко чувствовал.   
Наконец-то дома.   
Он не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что его сердце здесь: несмотря на всё блистательное столичное образование, воспитало его плато Кэррион.

Краем глаза он увидел вспышку выстрела, но туман поглотил звук. Залаял пёс, истерично, отчаяннно, но лай сорвался в жалобный скулёж, полный боли. Гару достал его. Возможно, вспорол брюхо, — они любили так поступать с собаками. Пятнадцатисантиметровые когти могли легко достать и охотника...  
Он прислушался. Второго выстрела не было, хотя пёс дал Единственному фору. Неужто мальчик пропустил удар? 

Ещё два выстрела и глухой рёв из тумана.  
Таркин улыбнулся. В конце концов мальчик был штурмовиком, его учили не теряться в сложных ситуациях. Наверное забрался на дерево и стреляет теперь из бластера. Впрочем, гару ещё может стрясти его.

Травяной чай приятно горчил. Здесь, на плато, он имел совсем не тот же вкус, что на станции: мягкая вода, лёгкий аромат дыма. На плато, всё казалось более живым. Из этих свободных мест, полных звуками и запахами, космос казался скучной пустыней, а станция - прекрасной декорацией. И все же, как легко она может уничтожить всё это!   
После того, что он узнал, когда его допустили к проекту, трудно было не полюбить плато Кэррион вновь, за его хрупкость и уязвимость..

Он подумал, что жаль будет, если Единственный никогда не попробует его чай. С ним хотелось разделять лишь короткие, счастливые моменты, но Таркин не верил в двойную жизнь, все попытки, которые он видел у других, казалась ему чистой воды эскапизмом, трусливым, и с неприятным душком.   
Однажды Единственный станет его официальным спутником, не важно, в каком звании. Ему придётся столкнуться с жестокостью, коварством и смертью. Он никогда не научится убедительно льстить и интриговать, так пусть для начала хотя бы научится убивать без угрызений совести. Если он не выдержит трудностей любви, значит он никогда не был готов к её радостям. 

Треск, громкий как удар молнии, раздался как только пришла пора добавлять в бульон грибы и овощи. Таркин поворошил угли, чтобы не прогорели до его прихода окончательно.  
Потроха он решил в похлёбку не кидать, бросил, по привычке в сторону пса…  
Ах, да.

На мгновение он почувствовал грусть, но грустить было некогда. Он достал из сумки прибор ночного виденья, обтёр нож. Проверил, посолил ли мясо.  
Единственный действительно успел забраться на дерево, но не учёл силу, с которой столкнулся. Что ж.

Звук не перемещался, так что легко было определить, где гару нашёл добычу.   
Легко ступая между корнями, стараясь не тревожить упавшие листья, Таркин подошёл в тумане с подветренной стороны, и едва не вляпался в то, что осталось от пса.   
Ему секунду стал жаль Забрака, верного и талантливого.   
Он знал, что пёс давно мёртв, но видно в глубине души всё ещё надеялся.

Перед ним в зеленоватой тьме ворочался рычащий холм меха. Медведь гару.  
Под ним, пытаясь пнуть шерстяной бок, бился Единственный. Это была не агония, — он боролся.   
Таркин поморщился, слыша скрежет металла и хруст пластика, — гару рычал, дробя челюстями ружьё, — последнее, что ещё защищало Единственного. Почему мальчик не закончил дело раньше? Он сравнительно долго просидел на дереве.  
Что же он будет делать теперь…

Таркин прицелился неспеша, с удовольствием выбирая ту самую знакомую, уязвимую точку на шее зверя, где толстая затылочная кость переходит в хрупкие позвонки, погладил пальцем спусковой крючок. Он даст Единственному ещё пять секунд. Этого хватит, чтобы всё решилось.

Раз.

Батарея внутри растерзанного ружья заискрила, и это разозлило гару ещё больше. 

Два.

Зверь встал на дыбы, взревев, замахнулся обеими лапами...

Три.

...и вдруг дёрнулся всей массивной, тяжёлой тушей, словно по нему прошёл ещё один разряд.   
Таркин знал причину, он отчётливо услышал знакомый звук, — так вибронож вонзается в плоть. Теперь нужно было немного скорректировать прицел.

Четыре.

Единственный едва успел откатиться, держа второй нож наготове…

Пять.

Таркин нажал на спусковой крючок, и ружьё ударило, прошивая насквозь горло медведя.   
Единственный даже не понял, что случилось: увидев, что зверь замер, он вскочил, и бросился на него с ножом, крича что-то бессвязное, попадая виброклинком куда придётся. Кровь из рваных ран заливала его, а он всё не понимал, что враг мёртв. Он остановился лишь когда Таркин позвал его по-имени.

— Он… всё? — спросил Единственный. Его начало трясти, нож так и ходил в руке.

— Да. — Таркин подошёл к нему, радуясь, что на нём прибор ночного виденья, — не нужно было изображать сочувствие. — Небеса… ты не ранен?

— Нет… я… спасибо… я…

— Ты сейчас пойдёшь со мной в лагерь и выпьешь виски. — Он вздохнул. — Мальчик, как же ты меня напугал…

Единственный позволил отвести себя к огню. Его новый охотничий костюмчик задубел, на его лице, буром и тёмном от крови, глаза выделялись как две холодные, неподвижные луны. 

— Забрак…

— Да, я знаю. — Таркин плеснул горячей воды на платок. — Я нашёл его. Нужно будет похоронить его, а потом освежевать медведя. Боюсь, работы у нас будет на всю ночь.

— Мне надо было… надо было взять броню… надо было… — Единственный даже не заметил прикосновения к лицу. 

— Кто же идёт на охоту в броне? — Таркин отёр его лоб. Мало-помалу из-под кровавой маски снова начала проступать идеальная кожа. — Здесь либо мы либо они. Тебе просто не повезло… почему ты не позвал? Я думал, ты стреляешь потому что Забрак нашёл гнездо.

Единственный чуть улыбнулся, но это была жалкая улыбка, совсем не похожая на его обычную. И от этого Таркин снова почувствовал вдруг лёгкую грусть, — словно сердце, всегда работавшее исправно, сжалось вдруг. Когда он успел стать таким сентиментальным...

— Кто зовёт командира на помощь? Я солдат, я должен был справиться сам и защитить тебя… так меня учили. 

“Я не ломаю его”. — Таркин отбросил покрасневший платок и бережно взял лицо Единственного в ладони, касаясь губ большим пальцем, будто пытаясь стереть улыбку. — “Я делаю его лучше, сильнее. Я испытываю его как испытывали меня...”

— О, мальчик… ты даже не представляешь...

Неужели он улыбался так же, впервые вернувшись с плато? И никто ничего не сказал ему… 

“Я не ломаю его. Я отсекаю ненужное. Ведь как иначе он выдержит всё это со мной?”

Взгляд Единственного изменился вдруг, серые глаза потемнели. Губы, алые, потрескавшиеся, обхватили большой палец Таркина и одним движением втянули в горячий рот. Этот живой, влажный жар о многом напоминал и обещал многое…  
Потом он будет стыдиться, не понимая, что на него нашло. Наивный, ещё не знакомый с этой жаждой, которая подхватывает в объятия после того как смерть, едва прошедшая мимо, вышибет землю из-под ног.

Он справится. Он не сломается, потому что этого не может случится, потому что если это случится...

Свободной рукой Таркин стиснул отросшие волосы на его затылке, заставил запрокинуть голову.

— Счастливого Дня Жизни… — прошептал чувствуя на мочке идеального уха привкус звериной солёной крови. — Единственный…


End file.
